Challengers
Challengers are skilled fighters that appear in Shadow Fight 2 exclusively to challenge Shadow having heard of his remarkable skills and merely wishing a good fight. Whenever Shadow may encounter any of them, the fight difficulty is always displayed and the player must get a least few upgrades on the equipment in order secure a win but if you are skillful you can take on the challenge by a weapon change or so. The Challengers initiate a special mode of fight that works exactly like a single stage of Tournament having a maximum of three rounds timed 99 seconds where the player has the freedom to use his/her own equipment and does not feature any altered rules or conditions. The fight takes place in the location of where the Duels of that Act would. Upon their defeat the Challengers give up their weapons to Shadow which he may now use for his battles. Other rewards are fight bonus and small amounts of XP. If the player loses, he will be given two options; one, to simply leave, two, to try again Player must pay +3 gems more for every rematch, player can pay maximum 30 gems, remachs after tenth rematch will always be needed 30 gems. The maximum you can pay for rematch is 30 gems. Once a Challenger is fully declined a fight, s/he can never again be resought for the same later on. The Challengers There are eight challengers, one in each of the six Acts and one in the Interlude and a festive special. Trickster * Appearance- Act I: Hero Reborn * Weapon: Nunchaku (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 5 * Hawk * Appearance- Act II: Secret Path * Weapon: Naginata (Bloodrage Enchantment) * Level encountered: 8 - 11 'Rose' * Appearance- Act III: Blood Trail * Weapon: Katana (Overheat Enchantment) * Level encountered: 14-17 * Fisher * Appearance- Act IV: Pirate Throne * Weapon:Wanderer's staff (Weakness Enchantment). * Level encountered: 20-23 (20 on Windows version) Outcast * Appearance- Act V: The Greatest Temptation * Weapon: Heavy Kusarigama(Precision Enchantment) * Level encountered: 26-29 Ronin *Appearance- Act VI: Iron Reign * Weapon: Ronin's Dadao (bloodrage enchantment) * Level Encountered: 32-25 Nova *Appearance- Interlude: Third Province *Weapon: Spiny Knuckles (Poisoning Enchantment) *Level encountered:41 Festivus * Appearance - Any Act * Weapon: Candy Canes * Level encountered: Upon leveling up after getting the Christmas Update.(From 4 to 47) Gallery Man nunchaku.png|Trickster Man ninja naginata.png|Hawk Girl katana.png|Rose Man cool staff.png|Fisher Man heavy kusarigama.png|Outcast Man dadao janissary.png|Ronin girl_im_knuckles.png|Nova man_xmas2014.png|Festivus Quotes Trickster * "Is all that noise about you? I was the main greatest sensation that happened to this ton before you! Show me what you're good for, upstart! You'll only be remembered as a vulgar copycat of Trickster the Great! I stake my nunchaku on you not being worth the dust on my sandals!"-''Challenging the player * ''"Coward! What kind of a man refuses a challenge?"-''Challenge rejected * ''"Right! My martial arts cost a few coins! Very well; I'll show you a feint or two. Watch and admire!" -''Rematch * ''"Fine. I admit, I was too excited. It happens, huh? Perhaps I need more self-control. Here, take my nunchaku. You earned it."-After defeating him Hawk * " I travel the land, searching for the perfect rival, but I've yet to meet one. Could you be the one I'm looing for? Hermit's tournament is just a vanity fair. It's mastery that matters, not brute strength! My naginata could be yours, if you're skillful enough."-Challenging the player * "I hoped to meet one who cared about the spirit of martial arts. But you seem to be like all the rest, seeking strength as if it could solve all your problems."-Challenge rejected * "So, you want to place a bet? I like your courage! Yes, I'll give you another chance. After all, no one is born a true master."-Rematch * "I bow to you, friend. Take my weapon; you earned it. My next quest... a new life goal. Perhaps a martial arts school of my own?"-After defeating him Rose * "I'm Butcher's favorite wife! I won't letcha touch my master's sacred face! Doncha be scared, kitten. Here, like my katana? Your males are so fond of shiny toys. It's yours if you can beat me!"-Challenging the player * "He-he! If you're 'fraid to fight a woman, I'm at ease 'bout my master's future. You're no threat to him!-Challenge rejected * "Butcher gives me more as pocket change! But fine. I'll fight another match with you. It'll be my easiest money ever!"-Rematch * "Kill that fatso! And do it with my sword - I want him know what it was like for me, attending to all his wishes. Give Butcher my regards!"-After defeating her Fisher * "Screw you all and all your brawls! I am a peaceful man. I want no part in your war! Just let me live and work in peace! I've been fighting off those bloodsuckers for ages! If I'm not lucky today, you'll have the dearest thing I own: my spear." -Challenging the player * "So you're not one of the pirates? Sorry, son. Go in peace then." ''-Challenge rejected * -Rematch * ''"You'll make better use of this spear than me, son. I should keep to my fishing rod. And you - I trust that you will go and put an end to this carnage." -After defeating him Outcast * "Well now! Whadawe have here? Got something nice, uh? Wanna me split yer head wi' me kusarigama? Let's play a game, uh? I win - you carry me on yer back right to the Widow's place. I lose, you get my wep." ''-Challenging the player * ''"Yo, homie, you're a snore! Just like em all ere. Okay, I'll go find someone funky." ''-Challenge rejected * ''"Yo! Scrillas! That's my boy. Willin' to pay for being beaten!"-Rematch * "No way! You won! Well, that was some fight. Here, grab my kusarigama. Imma go give knuckle sandwiches to em local blunderers." ''-After defeating him '''Ronin' * "My sire died by your hand, Prince. When you disappeared, I thought his death would remain unavenged. I'm glad ti see the hour of vengeance has come. This engagement has been the sole purpose of my life. My way ends here. If you win, you will have my weapon."-Challenging the player * "You will not fight? For such a coward as you are, dying with honor would have been a reward greater than living in fear. So I shall leave you to your misery."-Challenge rejected * "Though not a great warrior, you have that grit that might have helped you to defeat my sire once. So let us see what you can do this time.-Rematch * "This combat was a fair one. That means that you deserved winning that first time, too. Take my sword, Prince, and let it serve you well."-After defeating him Nova * "I've been watching you for all that time. You're going pretty well, so I'm obliged to stop you now. I've been warned about your skill by my master. By the mercenaries' code of honor I must give away my weapon in case of my loss. But I'm very good at my trade!" ''-Challenging the player * -Challenge rejected * -Rematch * Accepting her defeat, Nova hands over her knuckles as she promised. -After defeating her Gallery Trickster.png|Trickster's Easy Fight Hawk.png|Hawk's Easy Fight Rose.png|Rose's Easy Fight Fisher.png|Fisher's Easy Fight Ronin.png|Ronin's Easy Fight Festivus.jpg|Festivus Trivia * All challenger weapons are enchanted. * All challenger weapons can be used by other fighter * All challenger weapons have identical functions with other weapons except for Wanderer Staff, which have a different Attack Frenzy than the usual Staves. * Since Nova is fought in the Interlude, that Challenger Fight is the only one to reward the player with fight bonus in Platinum coins. * If player reached Act VII and then be challenged by Festivus, that fight will be the only challenger fight to award with Credit. * Fight between Festivus and Shadow takes place in the Dojo, the only one to be so. * Most of the challengers are fought before the last level you will have in a certain province. * Nova's eyes are white, just like demons, and characters corrupted by Titan **This proves that Sensei is right, and Nova is working for Titan * Hawk is a '''Ninja', Lana is Butcher's Wife, Ronin, is a Ronin '''and Nova is a '''Mercenary ** A ronin was a samurai with no lord or master during the feudal period (1185–1868) of Japan Tips *With Titan update, player's attacks to enemies with insane and impossible difficulty are very increased. **Now, in eclipse mode player will won same money as in normal mode and Shadow orbs ***Try to fight in eclipse mode, to collect Shadow orbs and enchant euipment, fully enchanted euqipment can make fights with insane and impossible difficulty a lot easier. * Fight a lot on Survival mode upon reaching a new Act, as the Challenger usually appears when you reach the following level (Trickster appears in level 5, Hawk appears in level 11, etc). * Get massive amounts of money to cover the equipment of the next level, which means that as soon as the Challenger appears you can go to the store and buy all the equipment you need plus upgrades. ** With that said, Every single one of the challengers can be fought on Easy mode. *** Yes, including Festivus. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Challengers